videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Prisma
' Prisma & Avery's Parallel Adventure', or Prisma & Avery '''for short, is a videogame for the Nintendo 3DS featuring characters designed by '''Daron Nefcy. It's an action-adventure game that stars the characters of the same name, made by the creator of the animated series Star Vs the Forces of Evil '''and styled as '''Science Saru's Disney XD ident. It introduces original places, characters and enemies designed by Daron herself, developed by WayForward. Story The game narrates the mishaps of two young girls with magic powers from different worlds as they meet in the mysterious all-connecting land of Boundaria and try to return to their respective worlds. Once considered rising stars in the lands they come from; Prisma being the next "Heir of the Flowers" of Arc en City (a place of flowers, unicorns and rainbows), while Avery finally being able to play foulball with the professionals: the Hexorica (a place of snakes, skulls and crawlies) hydras.That was until something went wrong in their travels and both ended up in a place with... things they had not seen before. The main characters will learn about the oh-so-important Scales of Wysman that they can tilt towards "good" or "evil" to open their way back home. What begins as a free-for-all about who can get the most Scales tilted to their side will turn into a journey of rescue, discovery and a friendship that will develop with every hardship accomplished. Watch out though, there's more at stake that the young travelers think at first... Gameplay The objective of the game is simple, but not easy: explore the worlds accessible from Boundaria, brave the dangers of the dungeons within and retrieve one Scales of Wysman from each one to tilt it to your favor! Left for Avery, right for Prisma. What will begin as a competition for returning home, will soon scale into deciding the fate of the many worlds, Avery's and Prisma's included. Prisma and Avery will traverse many lands in a view, but with more of a 2-D, 3-D perspective where the horizon (on the opposite side of the 3DS screen) is oftentimes visible. Sometimes they will have to jump over danger or locate the northernmost mountain, so this kind of view helps with that. Dungeons have more of a view from above, even if sometimes they're not closed spaces. This helps to know where you and the enemies are. Every world has friends willing to help, but they are also filled with danger! Prisma can capture and collect monsters with the spells of her magic wand, some of them can be used to attack other monsters. Avery doesn't have time for that, she uses ice, wind and lightning spells to get the job done. The game's main catch is its multi-tasking system; as long as the girls are on the same world or are both in Boundaria, the player can switch from one character to the other, wherever her location may be, even if they're inside of a dungeon facing a boss. As expected, the player cannot change characters in 2-player mode. Since there aren't tasks that absolutely require a specific character, there is no problem having to think beforehand which of the two heroines needs to explore which area in order to avoid a dead end; there are no dead ends for either girl. Still, there are situations where having Prisma or Avery specifically makes a task easier; like how some "cute" enemies gross the heck out of Avery but not of Prisma, or how Avery can tear down withered trees with her dark bolts to create a shortcut, something that Prisma can't and wouldn't want to do. Finally, there ARE situations that require both of the protagonists being together, but usually it's a time when a world boss is defeated and such. So chances are they are likely already together; but even if not, or when a task becomes too hard for a girl alone, there is the option to teleport one girl to where the other is with the help of a special item you will obtain early on your quest. A two-player option where a friend can control the other girl is also available and the advantages of separating to cover multiple areas stand the same, though this changes and enables other things too: Both players still gotta be on the same world but still can be anywhere in it, including a different dungeon. If a player wishes to teleport to the other's location now needs the consent of both of the players... that is unless the other player has a special item, a "mad magnet" which are rare and only can be found in this mode. This is because the game is more competitive in 2P mode: When a World Boss' door is open and one of the main two enters it (usually the one who enters it has more Scales tilted to her favor by now), the other protagonist will be teleported (in this case, the one entering doesn't need the other player's consent) to fight the boss together. If the boss is beaten, each of the players can earn three awards: One goes to who collected (and tilted) the most Scales in that world; another one to whoever collected the most of their power enhancers: Scintles for Prisma, Eacle (pronounced eye-cle) for Avery (it doesn't matter if they used it); and the last one goes to whoever captured/defeated the most enemies. Needless to say, working together makes tasks easier and bosses are dealt with easier as a team. Characters The heroines; the two main characters that the player can control. How can these two girls with so many goals and dreams of their opposite own even stand each other? You'll find out as the adventure unfolds... Avery An adept at black magic and a self-made pro at foulball, the land's favorite sport. This teenage girl has no problem living in Hexorica; which means, having to fight the repulsive and aggressive monsters that haunt the place. The "Eerie Fury" as her rivals have call her, has won every foulball championship in junior high and her skills have caught the attention of the professionals, the Hexorica Hydras. Apparently, she has no problem ditching her friends and her old school life if she will finally be able to fulfill her lifelong dream and learn the powerful spell that makes the Hydras the legends they are. Prisma Having been born at the same time of a Scintlebloom has earned this young girl the title of the "Heir of the Flower" in her home kingdom, Arc en City. This means she will be entrusted with the powerful and benevolent Wayward Wand and that she will guide the ever-growing city to prosperity. Prisma had to receive special classes at school and was prohibited of making friends until the moment she received her title. Of course she' excited about this moment! Still, there's another "gift" that comes with the charge and recently, the heir-to-be hasn't been too excited about it. Other characters Some of the people who are ready to help the novice heir and the rising champ on their journey. Izzy This poor fellow came from another dimension in hopes of escaping his disaster-struck world and has lived in Boundaria for three years, discovering all of its secrets and gimmicks. To quote him: "Best three years of my life". Flint and Libby Avery's friends from last grades in elementary school have stuck with her through seventh grade on her way to the foulball championship, perhaps they were expecting more of her than she was expecting from them. Kurt Avery's father. Though he is proud his daughter's skills at foulball have improved her spells and maneuvers to defend against monsters, he is not too happy about she joining the Hexorica Hydras. He knows that there are ties that bind stronger than a simple spell. The Hexorica Hydras Pilar, Sam, Ling, Lex and Millie; Avery's favorite foulball team, well Hexorica's favorite really. "The Eerie Fury" still can't believe she will become the hydras' "sixth head". Mama Begonia The former Heir of the Flower is the only elder and most revered person in Arc en City, which is to be expected from a former Heir. She's wise and kind, like a mother to everyone in the land. April Prisma's caretaker and tutor, she reached the land denizen's maximum age of 14 years (10878 rainbow turns) when Prisma was just 3. She'd been enjoying it despite her main occupation being a "gardener of glee", which involves helping girls find happiness in their lives. King Arnold and Queen Lynn The rulers of Arc en City, second only to Mama Begonia. Everyone has to do what they decree. Don't worry, despite being 14 years old, they seem to know what's best for Arc en City. Enemies The foes that will try to put a stop to the heroes' quest. Honestly, it'd be a boring one without them, but that doesn't mean you should let your guard down. Many of them have patterns and limitations so once you know them you're good to go. Below is a list with just a few of the baddies you will encounter. The dynamic is that one of the girs will always have an easier time with some monsters than the other, but both of them can get the job done, so feel free to use the other girl if you want a challenge or are playing in 2-P mode. Easier with Prisma * Jollyfish: Small, round, yellow, with stubby tentacles and always smiling; this floating creature is adored all around Prisma's homeland! Of course, even four-year olds are aware that touching it really stings! So the only wild ones in Arc en City are left to wander on their own in the Forbidden Den. It is quite feeble, to be blunt. *Easy to befriend* * Mehp: Adhered to the ground like plants, these furry critters have wacky eyes and may pounce at you if you get too close. One would think they would emit a cuter noise than that "MEHHHHHP!" they wail. *Cannot befriend* * Peckle These one-legged flightless birds are able to extend their beaks to attack. When that happens, come at it sideways! Apparenty they use their wings to keep balance. *Not easy to befriend* * Huggles: A big, feral, plush bear able to stand on his hind legs. It's filled with cotton; but it's heart must be an iron barb to be able to hurt you whenever it starts hugging you. If it catches you, tap the B and Y buttons like mad to get rid of it. *Cannot befriend* * Ball and Cherry: Teamwork talents! These twins are conjoined at their round heads by a stem. The cherry sister has arms and legs is quite strong to swing its iron ball brother around like a weapon, or to deliver smashing kicks using his brother's weight to propel herself. They are not exactly easy to beat so you better bring some moves of your own. *Hard to befriend* Easier with Avery * Chinchinder: These small rabid rodents who are always on fire. There are some Hexoricans that keep them as pets in order to pet their fiery hides. Life in Hexorica can be rough enough to produce some weirdos here and there. *Easy to befriend* * Graspis: Yes... that is a hand at the tip of the tail of these venomous snakes. They use it to get ahold of menaces or prey that come from behind. This technique is also faster than wrapping its body around it; well, that's actually the next step, and the last one is deliver the lethal bite. *Not easy to befriend* * Rib Rage: A bizarre creature that's like a mix between a skeletal torso and a torture device. Its ribs are made of steel and it opens at the sternum to try and clamp its prey. The eye in the spine is its weak point so attack it when it opens! *Cannot befriend* * Codaver: As if the foul waters of Hexorica weren't foul enough, these aquatic aggressors inhabit them. I hope you know how to swim and, more important, to fight while doing it. Beware of the barb on its lower maw; you don't want to get paralyzed underwater. *Cannot befriend* * Fossilizz: Even as Avery, this half-skeletal rotten T-rex is a formidable foe you don't wanna mess with. If you absolutely have to fight it, make sure there are no more enemies in sight before breaking its fossil shell. *Extremely hard to befriend* Troublesome for both girls * Heebies & Jeebies: Heebies hurt Avery more than Jeebies, which hurt Prisma more than Heebies. It doesn't really matter since both appear in great numbers whenever they do, like the bugs they are. A simple shot is enough to beat one so try to beat many at once. Some Eacle or Scintles will make easy work of them but use it only if you're willing to spend them. *Cannot befriend* * Freeze Framer: When you see it, DON'T STOP MOVING. This living frame appears in some rooms only in certain dungeons and will freeze the protagonists in a block of ice in a flash if they decide to stand still for too long. It cannot be defeated but it will disappear if it freezes you. *Cannot befriend* Prisma can capture the fiends with her Wayward Wand and send them to the Plain Prairies. While Avery is happy to just obliterate them with her lightning, ice and wind spells, the effect is the same though... kinda. Some of the monsters that Prisma captures can join her in the adventure to be called by her in dungeons and attack enemies too! This happens at random so you need luck... or just fill up that wand with Scintles if you wanna improve your chances. Worlds There are eight worlds in total, not counting Boundaria, with four dungeons each; in every one of them you'll need to retrieve the hidden Scales of Wysman and tilt them to wherever you like (if you're competing you can only turn them to your favor). You only need to do this for three dungeons to face the world boss and thenbeat it to clear the world. You are free to return to any world you previously cleared to do it again; complete the remaining dungeon or, if playing in multiplayer, compete again if you want. 0: Boundaria Your hub to all worlds, even Avery's Hexorica and Prisma's Arc en City. Once you've completed two dungeons: "Freshman's Oubliette" as Avery and "Forbidden Den" as Prisma, you'll be able to enter here. 1: Fauviland This is the only world available from Boundaria at the start of the journey, and is the place where Izzy comes and goes (though he prefers to investigate Boundaria). This place is actually a colorful, stylish painting of some vast plains where it's always daytime. But it also has woods so overgrown they've become dark, lively hills and a bridge that seems to lead to nowhere; or maybe the color got diluted on that part. There are two dungeons here specially made for Prisma and two where Avery will feel at home; any girl can still complete all four though, in any order you wish, and you only need to complete three to open the World Boss Door at the lonely brush at the painting's center. The dungeons here are as follows: * Gorgeous Gardens * The Spookwoods * Cotton Cumulimbo * Bridge to Twilight 2: Arc en City Prisma's opulent kingdom of gardens and villas where the sky is pink at day (when the rainbow is out) and purple at night, and where no one can grow older than 14. No one except the Heir of the Flower of course - and Mama Begonia, who has reached her elder years seemingly without becoming old, has done a splendid job at guiding the city to prosperity. It can, quite frankly, become a little boring living here if you're someone who craves danger; definitely not the people who grew up here who apparently live very happy, laid-back lives. Not that danger does not exist here, mind you; the Forbidden Den's definitely got some dangerous foes... by the standards of these folks at least. There are five dungeons here and Prisma has to clear the first one: * Forbidden Den* * The Harshly Happy Place* * Monsoon Meadows * Picnic Complex * Mountains of Mystique* 3: Hexorica Avery's homeland, where people who can't defend themselves become easy prey for the monsters... or at least that's how it was in the past. The truth is, nowadays, anyone with enough of that eye-riddled, gooey substance known as the Eacle (pronounced "eye"-cle) can buy weapons, magic spells, alarm systems or simply throw the darn thing to scare or engulf the attacking monsters! That's why it's valuable to begin with... There is a better option though: People who reunited loads of it can attend any of the institutions of magic where they can learn basic and complex spells, meet new people and even have fun before having to actually battle monsters or invent more powerful security systems (archaically, Defence Spells). These lands are home to five perilous dungeons and Avery alone's gotta clear the first one: * Freshman's Oubliette* * Crossbones Coliseum* * River Stynx * That One Room * Crymore Castle* 4: Dunes of Mystery This not-so-desolate desert is home to a kingdom of half-djinns at its center. The palace is so opulent it makes the whole land glitter with magic. The west side of the desert is always clear with day and night always covers the east side of the dunes. The daylight side has the sacred Royal Tombs of the ancient djinn kings and the mysterious Cashew Sphynx. The moonlit side has the mesmerizing Gloasis and the thriving Mirage Market, where curious oddities are put on sale. There are four dungeons here and you gotta clear at least three, in any order: * Cashew Sphynx * Sparkly Springs * Club Aaru * Magic Carport - DoM Terminal 5: Paradise Isles The best way to spend the perpetual warm sunset days in these islands lies on the central island's Horizon Resort. Of course the outer isles are teeming with danger that does not seem to ruin the serene landscape. Even the volcano's fumaroles look like clouds, the pirate ship's cannon blasts act like fireworks, and the abandoned water park's spiralling slides draw beautiful shades in the distance. Do not miss the experience of diving to explore the beautiful (but deadly) rapturous reef. There are four dungeons in this world, and the girls need to brave at least three of them. * Rapturous Reef * Funtastic Flume * Torch Mountain * The Salty Shrimp 6: Dazzleville The city of pleasure, where night never ends! It has a fountain plaza, a theater, a genetic laboratory and even a mall with a dance hall! Don't get your hopes too high about grabbing one of the city's famous Sinne Slushies since they're so likeable chances are, they're already sold out. Also, a lone, great polyfruit tree stands at the edge of the city and now serves as a monument to the city's past lifestyle. You'll find four dungeons in the city and our heroes need to clear at least three and defeat the boss to move on. * Tropicanopy * Clogged Caverns * Curtain Continuum * Manic Mall 7: Twinkly Way This outer-space spiralling street is a gorgeous gallery of galactic glows and cosmic constructions orbiting a majestc palace at the core. You don't need a suit or a helmet to explore this place, but with so much distance to cover, a form of transport could certainly come in handy and that's where the Soarbiters, the road's preferred vehicles, shine. There used to be the option of taking the railroad at the San Quásaro Station but it hasn't operated in aeons, as there was no sure way of getting off where you wanted to. This place is also home to four perilous dungeons that the girls need to clear... or at least three of them: * Sea of Stars * Constellation Cave * Redshift Railroad * Pulsar Palace 8: Catastropia Category:Action-Adventure Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Platformers Category:Mini games Category:2 Player Games Category:Exploration Games Category:Disney